


Dissonance

by affectionateTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three best friends finally find a bassist with the skills to play their sets, but there's one big problem -- she insists on adding her vocals to the mix. This would be fine, if she could actually sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloomytown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomytown/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> "au where dave starts a dumb band and all the betas are in it and jades a really cool bass player and he falls for her but everyone else hates her because although she has some mad bass skills shes the worst singer ever........."
> 
> OH MAN this was so much fun to do!! it's a little rushed because i've been frantically trying to prepare for a convention the weekend Jadefest assignments are due (bad bad planning, haha) but musicstuck is near and dear to me and I was so excited to get this prompt. Also i love imagining Jade being abSOLUTELY TERRIBLE at singing and Dave not giving a single fuck ("its totally ironic lalonde what are you talking about shes perfect") and John and Rose secretly plotting how to get her ~~murdered~~ kicked out, until they spend time with her and realize she's actually super rad and totally takes it like a champ when they tell her she can't sing. ("what!!! Dave said you guys wanted me to, why didn't you tell me??? ?? geez!" and then she smacks him in the face for being a doofus. and then makes out with him cause she hit him so hard his shades fell off and it's her way of apologizing)


End file.
